


Lesson Learned

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Steve Is An Art Teacher, Tony is a tech teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: Our Students see us leave and arrive in the same car."No, we are not Dating, get on with your work."





	

"Sir? Sir?!" A student's voice called out in the quiet classroom, echoing off the canvases and causing everyone to look up. 

"Yes, Hannah? How can I help?" Steve wiped some paint from his hands and straightened his glasses. He stood up after putting his paint brush in some water, he, like the students, was painting the still life image in the centre of the class. Soon enough he was stood behind the girl, bent over slightly and looking at her work. 

"Oh, it's not about the work, Sir," There was a soft teasing lilt to her voice as she twisted in her seat to look up at her professor. Steve straightened slightly, a slight frown on his face as he ran a vaguely damp hand through his hair, leaving it with a slight quiff. 

"Hannah..." His voice had a stern tone to it as he looked down at his student. "You know I like to keep the conversation in class to a relevant topic."

"But it is relevant, it's about you!" She smiled up at Steve, her face a look of innocence. The rest of the class had now stopped their painting and all eyes were on Steve and Hannah, waiting with baited breath to see what she would ask. Steve didn't seem impressed but he sighed and nodded. 

"Go ahead, what is it?" He waved a hand, and leant against a counter behind him, bracing for the question. 

"Are you dating the tech teacher? Mr Stark?" There was a mischevious glint in her eye as she smiled at him. Steve sighed, it wasn't the first time he'd been asked this. 

"No Hannah, Mr Stark and I are housemates, we live together and share a car but we are not dating. Does that answer your question, Hannah?" But that glint was still in her eye, clearly, she wasn't done with her questioning. 

"No even like having sex every now and then? What about a blow job? like if you were really desperate." That took Steve to the end of his patience. 

"Hanner, this is no longer appropriate for the class. Please get back to work, same goes for everyone else!"

Steve was rather defensive about this, almost suspiciously so. But he had a reason. Because Professor Steve Rogers and Professor Tony Stark were, in fact, dating.


End file.
